Change
by Iwasmadeforlovingyou
Summary: Summary:Natsuki Shinomiya woke up and found out he turned into a girl overnight. STARISH, Quartet Night, Heaven, Ringo and Ryuuga are having conflicted feeling around her. Still having her dual personalities they can barely handle Natsuki/Satsuki. But going from male to female is tiresome. They can barely handle a Male Natsuki. How will they handle a female Natsuki with hormones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What's going on?

I dedicate this story to my friends: Yana, Princess and Ha-Eun! LOVE YOU GUYS!

I do not own UTA NO PRINCE SAMA. Except the plot and possible OC's

Chapter 1

Natsuki, shifted around his bed uncomfortably, eyebrows furrowed slightly. He turned and turned entangling himself from his blankets and making the bunk bed shake, waking an already angry and uncomfortable Kurusu Syo.

"What the F*** are you doing?" Syo growled angrily his head underneath his overly large pillow muffling his curses and complaints under his breath. He peered over the side of his bed and shrieked. Syo jumped down from his bunk bed which was a few feet of the ground, momentarily forgetting about his acrophobia ran to the other side of the room. His back pressed against the wall as he stood frozen staring at the sleeping figure on Natsuki's Bed.

Outside, STARISH, Quartet Night, Ringo and Ryuuga hearing Syo scream dashed from their respective places towards Natsuki and Syo's Dorm Room. Everybody was banging on the door. Some where screaming, others were praying *Cough Couch* Cecil *Cough Cough*.

Everybody even his somewhat cold hearted senpai's were worried about him and Natsuki's.

Ittoki was texting Nanami who was staying over her boyfriends house to come over quickly.

Syo obviously heard them but he can't do nothing. He was frozen in shock. His chest was starting to hurt, all he could do was hear them shout his name out in worry.

"Syo!"

"Natsuki!

"Munchkin!"

"Shinomiya-san!"

"What's going on?"

Ren and the others screamed, while watching there Sensei's and Senpai's struggle to pry the door open.

"That's it! I've had enough! Step Back!" Ringo screamed, stepping back he hiked his dress up to his mid thigh revealing soft smooth skin, then kicked the door down. Splinters flew everywhere as the door hang limply on it's hinges. A large dent in the middle. Despite the serious atmosphere, Reiji couldn't help but mutter, "Remind me to never piss Ringo-sensei off" Thos who heard him couldn't help but agree. The others stood openly gaping at their petite girly cross dressing teacher. Their eyes switching from the door to Ringo who was dusting himself off.

Ringo

Door

Ringo

Door

Ringo

Door

Ringo

Door

Ringo, noticing their bewildered stares grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well... Since... You guys know... I cross dress as a girl. I was required to take defensive lessons like: Judo, Tai Chi, Kendo and Karate. You guys never know. Street thugs, robbers, rapists or something might jump on me since I look like a girl so the agency required me to know self defense" he explained still rubbing the back of his neck. The lower corners of his eyes crinkling; his eyes suddenly widened when he remember Syo.

He rushed in the the other's following behind him in a slower pace. They were greeted with a frozen Syo standing, his back pressed against the wall. Syo was unnaturally pale. His vision was getting more and more blurry his heart was beating fast against his chest,

Ryuuga cautiously walked towards his favorite student *Shhh...* and gently waved a hand in front of his face yet nothing happened, he then proceeded to poke, prod, shake then finally slapped Syo awake.

"N-natsuki!" Syo sobbed hysterically, his eyes filled with tears as he stared at the sleeping figure on Natsuki's Bed. His eyes were hurting. His chest was hurting and hurting. He was sweating buckets and he was starting to lose consciousness what he didn't expect was Ai. His unemotional senpai was gently rocking him forward and backward, whispering soothing things in his ear making him blush as Ai's hot breath reached his ears.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's okay... Everything's going to be fine... Breathe... Breathe... Now. Tell me what happened" Ai cooed in his ear. His whispery breath turning stern at the end, yet the concerned look on his face was still there.

"I w-was sleeping... and you guys know I'm a light sleeper right?" Syo began, "The b-bed was shaking so I decided to c-check so i leaned over the ledge to check what's going on and when I looked there. S-Someone was sleeping on N-Natsuki's bed. So N-naturally I screamed and... I would have noticed if N-Natsuki's gone out sinc light sleeper but when I check his gone! And that p-person over there is on his bed... " Syo stopped when he broke down in into short sobs. Everybody couldn't help but pity Syo. Seeing there usually strong friend breaking down infront of them was hard.

Everybody finally turned their head towards the bed finally noting the sleeping figure.

"Tsk... This may better be worth it. You just destroyed the best sleep I had in weeks" Ranmaru

grumbled signaling Reiji and Camus to back him up. The three of them slowly crept towards the bed. Counting 1 to 3 with his fingers. They gently pulled the blanket off revealing a kind off tall slender yet curvy looking girl asleep.

"Nanami! No" Ittoki screamed towards his bestfriend.

Nanami, who they didn't even notice arrive courageously stepped forward ignoring everyone's warning and gently shook the girl. The girl's back facing the wall so they couldn't see her face. The girl turned finally facing them and gently sat up. Her long blonde hair creating a curtain in front of her face. Yawning, she slowly tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and properly faced them. Everybody's breath got caught in their throats. One word simultaneously popping into there heads.

'Beautiful' Everyone thought, their eyes traveled from her long and think eyelashes, flushed pink cheeks, cute button nose, plump pinkish red lips to her um.. ehem... well developed chest, curvy body and long legs. They noticed she was wearing a very loose green button up shirt that keeps slipping from her right shoulder showing of pale smooth porcelain skin. Her eyes finally opened revealing 2 mesmerizing yet somewhat familiar bright green eyes filled with warmth... and something else they couldn't place; sorrow, sadness, and even anger.

The girl smiled revealing a 2 sets of perfect pearly white teeth. Her smile suddenly turned something like confusion. She looked up and stared at the three incredibly attractive guys in front of her.

"Reiji-senpai? Ranmaru-senpai? Camus-senpai? What are you doing here in my room? Where's Syo-chan? Wh-AAHHHHHH! Breasts?! Why do I have Breasts?! I was a guy when I slept last night?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" the girl frantically screamed, her eyes roaming around the room until they stopped when it gazed at a familiar looking orange haired dude.

"Ren! Why am I a girl?! Where's Syo-chan! What happened?!" the girl screamed as she launched herself towards Ren knocking him over, her face pressed against his chest her body flush against his, she was straddling him. She was also shaking and trashing around.

Ren without thinking wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. Then finally sitting up there faces only inches apart. The other's couldn't help but blush at their sexually suggestive position. The girl with her I-just-had-sex-hair and flushed cheeks while being pressed to an extremely hot dude. They make quite a pair.

Putting the clues together. Masato suddenly grabbed the girl by arms and gently asked, "Natsuki? Are you Natsuki" the girl nodded making the others gasp in shock. Staring at their supposed male friend.

"PROVE IT. Prove it you Shinomiya-san" Tokiya ordered this time grabbing her by the waste and hauling her over his shoulder and carrying her towards the lounge area like a bag of potatoes. The other's sweat dropped while watching the whole scene and followed behind the two.

Reaching the lounge, Tokiya gently placed the girl down the couch.

"Why don't we just remove her glasses? If she really is Natsuki there's bound to be a Satsuki" Cecil suggested standing beside Tokiya.

"Satsuki?" Their sensei's and senpai's asked.

Ignoring them. Nanami whose the only person who can calm Satsuki down gently asked if she can borrow Natsuki's glasses.

"Can I borrow these?" Nanami asked gently holding her hand up.

"Hai" Natsuki agreed removing her glasses and placing them on Nanami's hand.

They waited with deep breaths as the cheery atmosphere slowly turned cold. Shivering they saw as Natsuki's warm green eyes slowly turning hard as ice.

"Satsuki" they breathed.

Hi! So this is my new fanfic. Chapter 2 is almost ready I'm halfway through it. :))) Since I do my chapters at school and just edit them later and add more at home. I will lost mine later today. And 3 more weeks it's summer vacation! YAYYY!

So

Read

Comment

Vote

Follow

and

Sing Maji Love 1000%

ARE YOU READY!


	2. Chapter 2: Satsuki

CHAPTER 2: SATSUKI

Ohayo Pyu! Hi Again!' I dedicate this to my friend Angel! So Here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta No Prince Sama (Sadly) I only own the plot and upcoming OC's

**Chapter 2**

"Satsuki" they whispered fearfully. They were so screwed. Female Satsuki is unpredictable; like a lioness. You will never know when she'll pounce or bite.

"Nobody will hurt Natsuki!" Satsuki snarled ferociously, she was the predator and she knew it. She charged at Haruka, the others surprised at her actions. Ren being closest to Nanami pulled her arm and pushed her behind him, making Satsuki collide with Ren.

Smirking devilishly, Satsuki stood up and sashayed towards Ren. Her hips moving in a hypnotic rythm. She grabbed Ren by his tie roughly, bringing their faces incredibly close. The others gaping at how slowly and seductive Satsuki was being.

Ren knew she was playing dirty, and he wasn't afraid to fight back. He was an expert when it comes to this kind of things. Still he couldn't help but feel a bit turned on when he felt her soft hands pressed against his chest. He let her continue her antics, anticipating her next move.

Satsuki, crawled closer and slowly straddled Ren. Lowering herself slowly until she's directly sitting on his up friend downstairs. She moved her head down until it reached his chest and bit down onto the zipper of his jacket, she then proceeded to slowly zip it down showing a really muscular chest with 6 pack abs.

The guys were blushing crimson red. Their eyes glazed over with lust. That should be illegal. No one even bothered to  
stop them all they can do was watch and enjoy the show.

. "_Of course course Ren will fight dirty he is a playboy afterall_." Everybody thought.

Ren switched their positions. Natsuki trapped underneath his body, both were breathing heavily. He was completely mesmerized by her beauty and charisma. Ryuuga and Ringo snapping out of their lust filled imagination  
cleared their throat loudly.

"Ok! Ok! Clear it up! We get it! We get it Satsuki stop!" Ryuuga begged in obvious discomfort, he was starting to have these weird feeling in his chest but he ignored it. As did the others.

Satsuki groaned underneath Ren; Satsuki was obviously displeased that they have to stop what already started she didn't care what they think. But it was so fun she inwardly whined. Pushing Ren of her she stood tall and proud. It was no secret that Natsuki was tallest in the group when he was a male but maybe because females are genetically smaller he shrinked from his height of 6'3 to the height of 5'9; still tall for a girl but otherwise not overly tall.

Nanami handed Satsuki her glassed carefully and slowly backed away when Satsuki glared at the glasses in her hand, _'Natsuki, I have to protect you... but this is for your own good' she thought_before slipping the glasses back on her face.

"What! Why am I still a girl?!" Natsuki screeched her real personality comming back. She began to panic when she noticed her private parts; the both of them. Are freaking missing.

"I believvveeee that I have a solutiooonn forrrrr that misss Nastukiiii" a very familiar voice announced, balloons and party poppers appearing out of knowhere making everybody sweatdrop.

"Is that really my father?" Ittoki asked himself outloud his face showing utter disbelief.

"Yep! You both have the same cheery attitude. Though, yours is less flashy and umm.." Reiji piped in though it trailed out in the end since he wanted to say something rude. Yet he can't cause he's boss is jumping around him with thin wires hidden in various clothing.

"Crazy? Insane? Too hyperactive? Annoying?"  
"Yep! Pretty much!"

"Saotome-sama! Please explain now!" Syo shrieked. He already had a major headache due to non sleepless nights and the added situation.

"GATHER Rrrroound' Studentsss! Sooo let'sss seee. Ahhh therrre it is! I was in my office finishing my potion. A gender switching potion; since I didn't have a test subject I gave it to Natsuki yesterday." Shining Saotome cheered, oblivious to the many murderous gazes he was receaving.

"WHAT! WHY YOU-"

"YOU GAVE AN UNTESTED POTION TO SOMEBODY YOU KNEW WOULD DRINK?!"

"How long will it last" Masato calmly asked.

Saotome stopped bouncing and flashed them a nervous smile. "Well... Ummm... Give or take a few years?"

"YEARS!" Everybody screamed in unison.

Shrugging Saotome continued, "There's this one ingridient I found in a forest somewhere... It's called the Reverse flower. **(Super unoriginal! I made that up:))**  
It's said to grow every 100 years"

Natsuki was already crying.. She's going to be a female for the rest of her life! What will happen to STARISH! OMG! She can have babies! She knew where they came from! She's not completely oblivious! Natsuki was hyperventilating now! Her vision was getting blurry and blurry. And before she knew it she let herself succumb into the darkness.

Meanwhile, everybody else were shouting insults at Saotome. They felt pity for their friend whose going to live a life as a hormonal raging female in a house of full hot blooded male's.

"NATSUKI!" Syo screamed catching Natsuki with his arms when he notice the female swaying. He gently sat her on the couch. The other's fanning her with magazine's, paper, towels and many more. Syo's eyes turned murderous! Natsuki was his best friend. They both protected each other in many ways since they were young. He never saw his best friend so vulnerable before.

"SAOTOME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"SYO! NO!"

*****************  
That's it! Sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

Haruka P.O.V

As much as I wanted to take Natsuki shopping... I can't. I mean not that I don't want to take her shopping. I just literally can't. I've been chasing her around the room. Trying to remove her from that play boy bunny costume that magically appeared in her hand. I didn't even know the male Natsuki owned one of those.

You were probably wondering... WOW! Nanami your being cool and laid back for once. To answer that, ever since my childhood best friend now my boyfriend, Rei came into my life. I've been coming out of my shell like a turtle. Slowly, but coming out nonetheless.

Back to the story. Natsuki was wearing this really provocative bunny suit while running down the hallway. I passed Rei screaming in frustration. He was leaning on the opposite wall; earphones in his ears while he listened to his music. Aside from grandma, Rei is also the reason why I decided to take the Idol course, he was always good with music…

"What are you doing? Standing there?! CATCH HER! NOW!" Yes; I can really be scary when I want too.

"Ok! Ok!'' Rei said running beside me with both of his arms up in the air with that 'I'm Innocent' impression.

Knowing him it is far from innocent.

"Come back here! Now!"

"NO!"

"WATCH OUT!" Rei screamed beside me.

Somebody catch her please. Before I strangle and kill her with my bare hands!

Tokiya P.O.V

To those who think being an idol is easy. You're wrong. Being an idol ain't easy. You have an insane president and extremely annoying sempai's who demand a lot. But if you ignore the downsides you will notice there is something good of it.

I don't know ever since Natsuki became a girl, I've been having these mix feelings when I'm with her, I also know the guys feel the same except maybe for Rei since Haruka is his girlfriend and those two are happily in love.

Anyways, were practicing for our upcoming Utapri battle with Heavens, and were missing Natsuki for the day. I know that for today, Haruka will take her shopping for some new clothes. Since Natsuki now's a female her male clothes were too big for her. And she can't wear Haruka's clothes because, that would be too tight! Her well-endowed-chest may be squished or pushed up. Hmm. That isn't a bad idea at all. Big breasts pr-

"Watch Out" I heard Rei scream in distress outside before the door burst open. I looked up from the book I was reading. And my jaw dropped.

I noticed Natsuki was wearing this playboy bunny costume that clung well to her curves and chest! I also noticed that the guys stopped singing and started screaming in warning. Pre-occupied with my thoughts I didn't even notice her barreling towards me until my back hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What are you wearing?!" Syo asked his face tinged pink. As arousing as this is, it's weird. He was a male once and me crushing on him as a girl now is awkward.

"Clothes. Syo-chan. DUHH" Natsuki replied rolling her eyes as she stood up from our previous position.

"Change Now"

"Natsuki. If you want to go shopping I think you better change your clothes now." Thank God for Masato. He was the most sensible one here well except for Camus, Ai and I. But those two are probably sadist so only me.

"Fine!" Natsuki whined, stomping her right feet on ground twice. Lips pouting as she grabbed a gaping Haruka behind her and towards their now shared room with Rei following them silently still holding on to his phone. I couldn't help but stare at her fluffy bunny tail attached at the bottom part of her clothes.

"If Natsuki wasn't changed into a girl, that is probably the weirdest thing I have experienced in my life" Cecil said with a weird expression on his face.

"Though… Neko-chan was hot though" Ren smirked. He had been calling Natsuki, Neko-chan since that incident with Satsuki.

"Don't let Satsuki hear that" Ranmaru gruffly said. His heterochromic eyes narrowed. "Natsuki as a male was enough. Think about having a female Natsuki with hormones."

I watched the guys pale. I roll my eyes and stood up from the couch and headed to the door.

"Ichinose-san. Where are you going" Ittoki asked behind me. That kid has always been nosy. But he's a good kid though.

"Outside. I'm going with Nanami and Natsuki shopping. If you guys wanna come, we better head out"

I saw Cecil, Ittoki, Reiji, and Syo exchange looks before running past me. Sighing, Ren, Masato, Ai, Camus and I followed in a much slower pace.

**Syo P.O.V**

"Hah!" I shouted as I raced past the guys and out the door.

"You cheater" Reiji panted, despite being the oldest at 27 he was probably the most childish after Natsuki.

Ittoki and Cecil following behind him. And a few minutes probably 2. The rest followed quickly.

_Silence…_

_Silence..._

_Silence…_

I can't take it anymore_! _Where are they? Does it take that long for girls to wear clothes? Tomo-chan and Haru-chan doesn't even take 5 min-

"Gomen… Natsuki-san was being picky with what she's going to wear." Haruka appeared with Rei behind her wearing a baby blue knee high dress paired with a baby blue doll shoes and a white cardigan. She also brought a small clutch big enough for important necessities that I know but I will not mention.

"Where is she?" Ranmaru grumbled, he had always been the impatient kind

"I'm here! I'm here!" Natsuki yelled as she walked out the door panting. She was wearing a plain black bandeau top that ends just below her breasts and denim high wasted shorts; her shoes were black combat boots that ended to her knees; I noticed she was wearing a bit of make-up, probably mascara, eyeliner and some dark burgundy lipstick that made her lips look more plumper; she even had her hair in a French braid with a bow on the tips of her hair. I have never seen her look so beautiful and girly… yet regal at the same time. Her clothes clung to her like a glove, making her curves and breasts look more pronounced.

She was breathtaking; it was like taking a breath in pure fresh air.

"Wow. Shinomiya-san! You look beautiful" Ai surprisingly announced, he was usually emotionless so this was something new to see.

"You look pretty Natsuki-chan" Masato said politely smiling towards her. My eye twitched for some unknown reason.

"Natsuki! KAWAII! Would you-?" Ittoki began stepping forward until him and Natsuki was barely inches apart. "like to accom-"

"Neko-chan! You look so beautiful" Ren said, offering her a red rose. I noticed the pink blush that appeared on her cheeks and my eyes narrowed. "How about you hold onto my arm as we walk into this beautiful horizon.

" Sure! Ren; guys let's go!" She chirped and walked ahead her arm intertwined with Ren making my heart momentarily break.

3rd Person P.O.V

Natsuki and the others chatted excitedly to themselves. The shopping mall they went to was crowded. People were walking in and out of stores; carrying multiple shopping bags on each arm. They walked through the crowd, though no people recognized them to their disguises. Syo, Cecil and Ittoki were wearing snapbacks and hoodies that concealed most of their noticeable features, Ren, Masato, Ranmaru and Camus were wearing button up shirts and slacks, to others they probably looked like some Abercrombie model instead of an idol. While, Ai and Reiji were wearing sleeveless jackets that shows of their slim but muscular arms. Rei was wearing no disguises due to being only a junior idol that is not well known yet.

Though people couldn't recognize them as idols, they still attracted a lot of attention. Whispers and murmurs, followed them as they walked past shops and shops. 2 really attractive women and 12 equally attractive guys following them surely gained a lot of attention. After walking past several shops they stopped in front of _ (You guys can name any shop you want) and walked in.

"KAWAII!" Natsuki squealed in adoration, she browsed through multiple railings, grabbing clothes before walking into the changing room.

"Hey Natsuki… Do you think… This looks good on you…" Haruka trailed, her body turned a whole 360° before she started shout "Natsuki" around the whole shop. "I'm here!" a muffled reply answered inside the dressing room.

Some of guys sat down on the benches before pulling out their mobile devices. Some listening to music (Ittoki, Rei and Cecil) others were checking their Twitters and Facebooks. The remaining others, meanwhile were browsing throughout the whole store, going through racks and racks of clothing.

"Guys! Does this look good on me?" Natsuki shouted, the guys sighed and stood up. They didn't even want to be there shopping, they would rather listen, create, and browse through various things. But, they didn't want to be left out on Natsuki's first shopping experience as a girl. They stood in front of Natsuki's changing room waiting for her to come out.

The squeaking of doors were heard all throughout the shop as it opened ever so slightly. Natsuki stepped out a smile plastered on her beautiful face. She was wearing a form fitting dress that clung and flattered her curves. She was practically glowing. The black fabric created a great contrast to her pale porcelain skin. Natsuki twirled and the guys blushed even harder. The back was open leaving enough room for imagination yet it still looked modest and classy compared to a modern. Ehem. Slut that looks like a trashy whore trying hard.

"WOW"

"It looks so pretty on you! Shinomiya-san!"

"Natsuki-san" Haruka smiled, "Let's go grab you some clothes."

They bought her a whole new wardrobe. 10 shirts, 6 hoodies, 8 skirts, 5 shorts, undergarments (apparently she's a d-cup), lingerie, 7 jeans, 10 pairs of socks, and different kinds of shoes.

"Girls n-need this m-m-much?!" Cecil stuttered and paled. Looking at the dozens of shopping bags littered on the marble floor.

"Now I know why you girls need us here! We're just here to carry your shopping bags!" Syo screamed accusingly pointing his finger at the both of them. "I'm out of here! Let's go!" The others started to follow him but stopped when they saw the murderous expressions of the staff and the girls.

"And where do you think you're going?!" The girls said menacingly, "Come back here now!" grabbing the scruff of their shirts.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She devils!"

**Chapter 3 is finally done! Yay! I changed my mind multiple times and had to rewrite the whole story! So here it is I will try to update more often even on my other stories. I swear I am creating chapters for those too. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Makeover/Revelation

Syo P.O.V

"How many stores are we going to go to I'm tired" Syo whined as he felt his shoulders ache. The others giving out silent agreements each of them carrying at least 12 bags, "When are we going to eat?"

"Ne, Syo-chan come here… are you tired already" Natsuki cooed, "Come here sit with me"

Syo grumbled as he went and sat down beside Natsuki.

"What!?" he growled in irritation

"Now Munchkin that is not how you talk to a lady" Ren piped as he leaned against the wall smirking

A group of girls passed and giggled quite loudly as they stared at the bunch of handsome men.

"Who are you calling a munchkin!"

"Will you guys shut up! I'm getting a headache here." Ranmaru growled his heterochromic eyes narrowed in obvious irritation.

"Soudeska… Ranmaru senpai, come here and sit infront of me"

Doing what Natsuki said, Syo watched and felt his jaw drop as Ranmaru sat down and leaned back against Natsuki's open legs head resting against smooth thighs.

"Now what?" Camus asked

"I'm going to give him a massage" Natsuki said not noticing the others grow shocked, she massaged Ranmaru's broad and muscled shoulders with practiced movements. "Ranmaru senpai, let's go have a hot bath later okay"

"Okay"

'What you can't do that!' Syo thought, 'That's improper'

"WHAT! That is not proper for…" Reiji stammered, flustered.

"Sorry for taking so long I'm back" Nanami smiled as she held hands with Rei. Let's go

2 hours later.

Syo felt his left eye twitch as they entered another store, glancing up he felt his jaw drop as did the others. "Bictuuriaa Sekrettuu" Ittoki read blushing, his left arm scratching the back of his head as he tried to process the English words.

"Why are you guys still standing there? Come on"

They were standing in front of a lingerie store. How is he supposed to react; Syo looked at the remaining males looking at their reaction. Ittoki, Rei, Cecil, and Reiji were blushing while Ren, Tokiya, Masato, Ranmaru and Camus just looked a head a faint blush dusting their cheeks. Feeling defeated, Syo decided to man-up and enter the store, the others following behind him.

3rd Person P.O.V

Flowers fell as sparkles lit up. The store (as expected) was filled with lingerie, STARISH (except Natsuki) and Quartet Night fell silent as they first stepped into the store. As soon as they came in, they were greeted with a sight of fishnet, mesh, lace, silk and other stuff they can't believe existed.

"Umm… Excuse me. Only boyfriends, relatives or husbands are allowed to enter. I advise the others to step out please" a blushing sales attendant said as she saw 12 men standing by the entrance.

Meanwhile…

Nastuki and Nanami were walking down aisles of babydoll silk dresses with Natsuki yelling, "KAWAII… Look Nanami-chan those are so cute" Nanami smiled as she turned her back to one of the shelves looking for clothes that would fit Natsuki until she heard a thump.

"Ah NATSUKI!" Nanami yelled frantically as Natsuki tripped on a fallen fabric and fell her eye glasses smashing as it hit the floor. Instantly the air turned heavy and sensual? Satsuki stood up her hair falling infront of her emerald green eyes as she sashayed further into the shelves.

"SATSUKI! WAIT!" Nanami screamed as she ran after Natsuki.

Back to the guys…

"Umm… Excuse me. Only boyfriends, relatives or husbands are allowed to enter. I advise the others to step out please" a blushing sales attendant said as she saw 12 men standing by the entrance.

"Excuse me, but we were here with our…"

"I'm sorry sir's but unless you're related or in a relationship with one of our customers you can't enter. Store policy" the still blushing sales attendant said while leering at the guys. "By the way my names May"

"There you are Darlings… I'm afraid, Ms. Nanami dragged me as soon as I entered" a seductive voice purred behind the sales attendant.

"Excuse me miss but I was talking to them. You just can't barge into a conversation like that…" May said cockily until she turned and faced a much more beautiful and sexy but glaring woman with blond hair. "as I was saying you just can't barge into a conversation like that"

"Who are you?" Satsuki asked her arms crossed against her large chest, which May noticed and flushed in jealousy as she looked down at her barely visible chest and Satsuki's D-cups.

"I'm May, who are you" She answered cockily.

"Listen well, because I'm only going to say this once, My names Shinomiya Satsuki and I don't like petty slutty girls leering at what's mine" Satsuki husky and sensual voice was quiet but everyone seemed to hear it. As she leaned over the girls shoulder bending over, she gave the guys quite the show. Her cleavage and bare shoulders showing, the guys can't help but feel aroused as Satsuki stared at them seductively. "Listen, Sweet pea; do you see those guys over there…" Satsuki asked May "Those guys are my boy friends maybe except that awkward looking guy."

"Boyfriends"

"AGGH"

"YOURS"

"SATSUKI!" Syo yelled shocked.

"Hi Sweetheart I was just about to cum- I mean come and get you guys" Satsuki said as she walked past at the same time bumped her shoulder against May. "What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing! I'm sorry"

The guys sweat dropped as the May ran back to her gaggle of friends by the counter.

"GUYS! HAVE YOU SEEN SATSUKI! SHE TRIPPED AND HER GLASSES BROKE"

The silence was broken as Nanami came into view flustered and flush as if she ran a marathon.

"Eh. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go; I saw this sexy dress I want to try. Don't worry I'll behave. I don't want Natsuki picking ugly undies for us to wear later on." Satsuke said, both of her arms intertwined with Tokiya and Masato.

"What do you think" Satsuki said as she stepped out wearing a pink see through Limited Edition Fishnet and Lace baby doll dress. She twirled, making her dress flutter up revealing matching pink undies.

"WOW"

"SEXY"

The guys can't help but throw in compliments here and there as Satsuki modeled different types of lingerie.

"How about this?" She asked as she stepped out wearing a white button up shirt that's barely buttoned and black lace garter stockings that reached her mid thighs, her hair in a messy bun.

The guys were speechless. Satsuki was acting shy for a change, they felt aroused when they saw her hide her face in between her sleeve covered hands.

"You look beautiful" Masato whispered as he stepped forward and uncharacteristically grabbed her body and putting his head in between her shoulders inhaling her scent.

"Umm… Masato-kun please let go" Satsuki pleaded as he nuzzled her shoulders a bit more.

"I apologize" Masato stepped back flustered and surprised at his daring actions same with the others.

"Didn't know you have it in you" Ren said as soon as Masato stood beside him. All he got was a quiet "Shut up"

30 minutes later, they left Victoria Secret another dozen of bags in their arms as they walked to the food court. 10 minutes later they were all sitting down and enjoying a meal.

"Nanami Satsuki Rei were just going to buy new clothes okay" Reiji said, "we'll be back"

"Hai"

Unknown to both girls a group of college boys were looking at them lustfully

"Look at those thighs…"

"How do you think the sex will be like?"


End file.
